


Unmoved

by space_vagabond



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Short & Sweet, maybe part two with angst?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-21 16:17:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21077771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/space_vagabond/pseuds/space_vagabond
Summary: It's the end of the week and Byleth is off to deliver some flowers.





	Unmoved

**Author's Note:**

> Bylitza has me chains and won't let me go. Looks like I'm going to have to write some more.

Byleth was in the garden, tending to the flowers he planted a few days earlier. They had bloomed, lavenders, forget-me-nots, and lilies. Watching them grow under his care made him feel like he was doing something to brighten up his student’s lives.

He carefully cut the stems, making sure to keep the integrity of flowers before he delivered them. Gardening was a comfort for Byleth, something that made him feel warm. Giving flowers as gifts to the ones who enjoyed such flowers, Byleth felt the satisfaction of bringing a smile to someone’s face.

The flowers clipped and gathered, Byleth made his way out of the greenhouse, eager to deliver them.

He walked towards the dining hall, something bright catching his eye. For a moment he thought he saw Mercedes, the color of her hair unmistakable in the sunlight, but the figure was far too tall and broad.

Jeritza stood by the fishing pond, unmoving and silent. It seemed that he was enjoying the evening air once again. His form was stark against the fading sun as the evening bell rang its chime. Byleth moved towards him without much though, noticing the tilt of the swordsman’s head towards him as he drew near.

His gaze was a sharp as it was cold. The man turned back to look at the pond, ignoring him.

For a moment, wordlessly, they stood by each other. Byleth couldn’t seem to speak, not that Jeritza would care to converse as he stated so many times before and yet…

The times Byleth approached him, he spoke. Words spoken slowly and deep with a lilt towards the end of the sentence. Unique and strange, Jeritza was enigmatic. Where did this feeling come from, this otherness that Byleth felt in his chest when he would try to talk to him? He didn’t have a name for it, but maybe one day he would.

Lost in thought, he almost missed the words Jeritza spoke to him. He turned towards him, his head tilted to the side in question.

Jeritza looked towards him, repeating what he said.

“Who are those for…?”

Byleth stopped for a moment. His mind couldn’t think of any words, his mouth refused to move as his brain slowly started to work again. Jeritza asked him a genuine question. It shouldn’t surprise him, but coming from Jeritza it did. Was this the feeling of panic?

“Hmph. I was merely-”

“Would you like one?” Byleth asked as he managed to find his voice. He hoped that the other couldn’t sense his nervousness.

Jeritza stilled, cut off mid sentence. A full head taller than Byleth, he turned to face him, the mask obscuring his expression. Byleth could see his eyes drawn to the bundles of flowers cradled in his arms.

“...”

Byleth waited, unsure if Jeritza was making up his mind on which one he wanted. For the moment, they both stood there in silence once more. Was he waiting? Undoing the tie around one of the bundles, Byleth took a forget-me-not.

He held to towards Jeritza, who took it wordlessly from him. The man almost didn’t seem to know what to do with it as he held it in his hand. He turned the stem in his hand for a moment, Byleth catching his eyes once more, seeing something past the coldness his gaze held.

With a bow, Jeritza turned and walked away towards the marketplace.

Byleth could have sworn he saw a look of gratitude as he left him by the pond. The feeling came back, the otherness that felt like it was consuming him. He felt as if a pleasant warmth had filled his chest. His hand settled on the forget-me-nots, remembering to retie the flowers before they blew away in the breeze that passed by. He still had to deliver these. However, Byleth wondered as he walked, if Jeritza was as unmoved as he always seemed.

Maybe he should start to plant some flowers for him too, if only to see a glimpse that look in his eyes once more.

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written for this pairing before, but Will make my own soft boi content if I can't find any


End file.
